Wake-Up Call
by SouthernNOTCountry
Summary: "To live a happy life one must know two things. 1.What's a dream? 2.What's reality." But what if it's not that simple? (Not good at summaries but this is one of my SOA audition pieces so I really need feedback)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey y'all!(Just to not confuse you) my username use to be jakefromstatefarm6. This will be a Bensidy if no one wants me to continue it. If you want it to be a multiple chapter it will be EO and Bensidy. THIS IS FOR MY SOA AUDITION SO I REALLY NEED SOME FEEDBACK EVEN IF YOU DONT LIKE THE SHIP. Please just soldier through it for me.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine *tears***

At 12:00am normal people sleep. Normal people have already entered their homes, eaten their "family-style" dinners, and have tucked in their kids. NYPD is anything but normal. They don't sleep. Their motto is "Drink coffee, you can sleep when you're dead." There is no so called "family-style" dinner with their families. On certain occasions 12:00am in the office is your home. Dinner is crappy take-out with your squad. Your captain. Your partner. No spouse. No kids.

But, don't forget some people that live ordinary lives have unordinary moments. Some glorious. Others heinous. It's no lie that the heinous moments happen frequently. We try to ignore them; we can't. Victims, love ones we cherish are being moved to new residences, leaving their bodies six feet under ground.

Who do we blame? Ourselves? Usually. Others? That's what we tell ourselves to do.

The only ones to blame are the scum that do the crimes. But then again, some can't help it. The urge has possessed them. That's its job. It creeps into your soul and when you least expect it rips it to shreds, bit by bit, piece by piece, until there's no hope for repair. Leaving you stranded in a bottomless empty pit of despair...

"We all know you've been through a lot but, this isn't the way out. We can get you whatever you want if you let the hostages go,"Cragen sternly tells the man on the other end of phone.

"You know what I want. Get her here," He replies.

"I won't le-" Captain tries.

_Click. Dial tone._

"Son of a bitch!" Cragen's frustrated sigh brings the attention of the hostage negotiator.

"I told you you got one chance to talk him out of it or we're going in!" The young man screamed in the older man's face.

"You obviously haven't been doing this too long. If you go in there you're putting everyone's  
lives in danger not to mention there is a gas station across the street! And I will not be apart of an idiotic operation that has a 10% chance of working! Look…I know the captor, I know his strengths and weaknesses, I know how to calm him down enough to get everyone out safely," Cragen rubs his face with his palm.

"Fine," the man grumbles,"So what's the plan? You gonna go in there and…" He signaled for Captain to finish his sentence.

"Oh I'm not going in," Captain concluded, pulling out his phone,"but my sergeant is."

_Hopefully._

"Benson," she says groggily.

"Olivia, it's Cragen. I need you to get down to the cafe near the precinct as soon as you can," He then adds,"And call Nick, I want him here too."

"Okay no problem I'm at my desk… but can I ask why?"

"Hostage situation. Suspect asked for you," He finishes not wanting to give full details.

She wouldn't come if she knew.

"Wh-"

_Click. Dial tone._

"So… Is this person coming?"Impatience building in the man earlier mentioned. Cragen nods and answers,"Yes and her partner is too".

_Hopefully._

Ten minutes has been wasted as SWAT members position on roofs and alleys surrounding the small urban cafe. A black Ford Crown Victoria pulls up to the scene; no one notices it. A man and a woman quickly get out and rush to the only familiar face they see.

"Captain. What's going on?"The woman asks, flipping a piece of hair out her face. He looks at them in surprise.

"Benson, Amaro. There's a hostage situation. Benson, I need you to go in there and talk to the captor. Amaro wait by the door to get hostages out. This one is personal. Treat it delicately. We want everyone out alive," Cragen informs his two detectives as he hands them bullet proof vests.

"If this is personal than, who is this?" Amaro interrogates.

"One of my old friends,"Cragen answers. Benson looks at him skeptically,"Captain, if you expect me to go in there without a knowledge of the suspect like a sacrificial lamb... you can forget it. I want a name," she commands, earning a heavy sigh from her Captain.

"Elliot is in there holding hostages. And he… Brian's with him,"Captain Cragen tells her.

"W-what do you mean w-with him? Like, like um an accomplice?"She asks not really wanting an answer about her boyfriend's status. Her superior officer shakes his head slightly.

"Elliot said he's holding him at gunpoint as we speak," He answers her gently, then continues, "the last time he spoke to me and the Hostage Negotiator, he said if you weren't here in the next 45, now 28 minutes he would start shooting… children first," Cragen informs her as she wraps the blue velcro strips around her torso.

"Well we wouldn't want to disappoint, now would we captain?" Olivia asks, trying to be here normal strong sarcastic self. _Add a smirk, you'll look like you're genuinely okay with your partner of 14 years that retired and left without a word, taking hostages including your boyfriend._ A wide smirk appears on her face._ I was joking you idiot._

"Olivia, If I could put you on the bench for this one I would but you're the option. We don't have much time to talk so I'm going to get to the point. You've got to know that he isn't the same man you worked with 2 years ago. That side of him is gone; probably never coming back. You need to put your judgement before your feelings before you do something you regret. No matter what happens you gotta stay strong," Cragen dismisses her with a fatherly hug.

As Olivia walked away she knew this was going to be a difficult mission. She was on a whole new level, this was the game changer.

… That hole gets pretty lonely. It's prisoners spend long empty days either at the bottom of a bottle trying to lose all feeling or applying incisions in their arms to feel anything. Others pick a different struggle, recruiting the weak, the cliff hangers, the one that are about to fall. These recruiters are known to us as 'the bring me downs' or 'the negative spirits'. But they're tricky, so tricky even that you don't expect what they have in store. "Misery likes company" they hum in glee as they plan their next ambush on the innocence. And if their schemes don't prevail? Oh please, we're talking about people who would die to make you miserable, they always touch at least one soul…

_Thump. Thump. Thump_. "El, open up...it's me!"Olivia shouted from outside the big wooden door. Olivia turns away from the door in defeat, only to be grabbed from behind and sucked into the cafe. Her eyes follow the masculine arms gripping her stomach.

"What, no hello?" The man says to her as he swiftly closes the door.

"What?"

"It's been like what… two, three years and I don't get a hello" He smirks.

"Elliot, I don't think you understand what kind of trouble you're in.,"Olivia stated firmly, looking at the frightened people, not seeing her boyfriend anywhere. He looked at her in hysteria and chuckled.

"You gonna arrest me?"Elliot asks already knowing the answer. "You know I could never do that,"She answers looking to the ground. "Yea I could have told you that," He replies looking at his victims. Olivia looked at him, analyzing his mental state, nothing made sense. Last time she saw him he was in the squad room, shooting the young girl who was revenging her mother's death, even though it was a good shooting, he was never seen again.

"Stop staring at me."

"Let these people go."

"How about we play a game? Pick three people. And I'll release them and we will go from there,"He suggests.  
Olivia nods in agreement, getting three people out of here is better than letting them all die. There are 1,2,3,4,5… 24 people. Who is she suppose to choose? The grandma who is probably going to die soon? Or what about the attractive middle aged man? The Emo teens with the mascara running down their faces? Or the pregnant lady who has no business in a coffee shop in the first place? They all have families, lives to live, so much going for them. You're at a cross road Olivia, you need to make a decision now. Now! NOW!

"Okay listen up! I need you all to get into age groups! 12 and under sit at this table to my right! 13-17, you guys sit at the two tables to my left! 18 and under sit at the table in front of me and the table behind that one!" She yelled at the hostages. They complied as swiftly and without trouble, especially because Elliot's gun is now visible and pointed towards them.

"Tick. Tock. I'm getting impatient Liv," He smugly voices out, taking the safety lock off his gun.  
"Give me a few more seconds. Ma'am you're pregnant correct?"Olivia looks at the woman in a loose t-shirt .

"Yes! Please just get me out of here!"She sobs involuntarily.

"I pick her and the two kids sitting at that table,"Olivia decides walking them to the door while keeping her eyes on Elliot.

"Nick! It's Olivia, I got three coming out!"

"10-4. Bring em,"Her partner, Nick Amaro, replies.

As the woman and two kids walked out hand in hand Elliot came over and looked at the door unpleasantly, as if he had x-Ray vision."_That's_ my replacement or is it bring your son to work day?"Elliot states the obvious, yes Nick is young. But he's also protective, quick, loyal, passionate at what he does, he gets the job done, and he is there for her, everything Elliot use to be.

"Stop it. He's good police. And maybe I wouldn't have to tell you that if you stuck around,"She practically growls, not caring if he had a gun or not.

"Ouch that one hurt," He replies oozing with sarcasm,"Look Olivia, all I'm saying is that he doesn't care about you like I do. Did he ask if you were ok? No. Admit it, no one cares as much as I do,"He concludes, looking away from her.

"El, you care about me? Care… about me? If you really cared you would let these people go. If you cared… about me then you could have talked to me without all this…this mess. El, I care about you too. To a point where my head spins when I think about it. I'm trying to help you because I care, what you need to do is get everyone out of here, all you need is me. They're not going to let me get shot,"Olivia basically pleads.

"Mister. I h-have to go to the bath-room,"A teenage girl declares, squirming in her seat.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you chugged down that whole coffee!"He screamed in her face pointing the gun at her.

"Elliot stop!" Olivia tried.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that you ass!"

"I have to pee!" The girl choked out in between sobs.

"I have a trick for that. You sit there and hold it. Or I kill you and your parents!" Elliot silences them all with his threat; not for too long.

"El, just let her pee!"Olivia shrieks. _Of course, Olivia can't let it go._

"No! The little bitch needs to learn!"Elliot gnarls.

"She's 14!"

"Nobody asked you lady"

"M-mom don't upset him"An older boy advises his mother.

A man who was approximately in his forties with a medium build, swiftly lunges at Elliot, causing them both to fall to the ground. During the struggle, Olivia guides people to the door in groups of seven while canvassing for Elliot's gun. If only she had looked harder.

_Click. Boom._

"Oh my god,"Olivia whispered as tears like acid ran down her cheeks.

"Liv, I-I'm sor-"

"No! You do not get to say sorry! I, I can't even look at you right now! Empty the fucking gak and give it to me so this shit will be over!" Olivia screamed at him so hard, she was red in the face. Once he complied she ran over to the door and said the one thing she wish she didn't have to: "Suspect is deceased."

Olivia, honey, he was playing you, he planned this all along. You think he cared about you? Someone who takes your weaknesses, your flaws and uses them against you doesn't care about you.

_"No one gets him like I do"_

Obviously, you're right. He flirted with every woman he worked with…well except for you, deary. Remember Dani? The woman who replaced you while you worked in Oregon. It took her a few weeks to reel him in. The amount of time it took you to get on a first name basis with him, they were already having make out sessions by his jeep. The fact that it took about ten years to get a damn hug from him proves you were forever friend zoned.

Liv, you wasted a third of your life on this prick. When he retired all you got was a sticky note that said 'Liv' and a Semper Fi medallion, not to mention he didn't even give them to you himself. He didn't deserve such a wonderful, smart, and caring woman like yourself. Brian did you favor by killing him. He actually cares. He doesn't manipulate you. He always supports you. So who cares about what you want? Brian is what you need. E-

"Babe, wake up we're going to be late for work,"Brian calls from their bathroom. Olivia rapidly wakes up tossing and turning around in the sheets. When the sheets finally release her, she falls to the ground.

"Liv, are you okay?" Her boyfriend asks as he walks over to her.

"Um. Sure. I just had a bad dream." I think.

"What did the evil sheets try to mug you…again?"Brian asks as he helps her off the the ground.

"Haha, very funny Bri. You should have been a comedian instead of a cop,"Olivia comments as she watches him laugh at his own joke. When they were both dressed and ready for work, they sat at their dining room table eating breakfast and sharing the latest NYPD gossip.

Mission Completed.

Olivia moved her hand across the table, before she could reach Brian's hand her phone went off, he sighed as she reached for it.

_(212) 475-2026  
Liv, Meet me?  
-El_

Or has it just begun?

**1. PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK BECAUSE THIS IS THE SHORT STORY I'M USING FOR MY SOA AUDITION.**

**2. I LOVE YOU... SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**3. I DARE YOU TO CALL THAT NUMBER UP THERE... NO? OKAY.**

**4. I like italics. Can't you tell?**

**5. Happy holidays;-)**

**6. This could be a multiple chapter if enough people want it to be. Hint. Hint.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all sorry for the wait. I just finished basketball and am now going to track season so I'm really busy. My first track meet is March 1st (my birthday) so I'm super excited for that. This chapter might be confusing to some maybe all so... have fun!**

_Lying_. The opposite of telling the truth. The opposite of Olivia benson. Ok so that was exaggerated slightly. You lie time to time, when it's needed; today didn't call for that. Today was the day something in you changed. Your temper was shorter and your attitude had an extra kick of bitch. And before you play the blame game it's not my fault, I'm just your conscience. In my job description, it does not say 'force Olivia to do the right over wrong thing'. It says _advise_ the right behavior. _Advise_. Which means, you chose if you think what I'm saying works for you.

_"You didn't give me any advice."_

No I did. You were just too stubborn to listen to me."_And if I chose not to believe you?" _Oh honey, I couldn't care less. It's your life you're destroying not mine. But fine, you want proof? You got it. Let's review your day.

"Bri, Barba wants me to meet him early to go over my testimony for a case,"You said excusing yourself from breakfast. You grabbed your purse, gun, and badge and quickly walked to the door.  
"Okay be safe,"Brian replied with disappointment in his voice when the door slammed without another word.

The decision was made that you would sit in the precinct parking lot to decide what to do about Elliot's text message. 'Olivia don't do this. After three years he would give you more than a three-word text message if his intentions are pure?'I reasoned.

"Shut up,"you murmured, whipping out your phone.

_Where? _

_-Liv_  
'Don't you dare send that!' I screamed at you. That's when you pressed send. He answered rather quickly, as if he knew you were going to comply.

_(212) 475-2026 Coffee shop near the precinct?_

_-El_

And even though your dream last night consisted of him holding hostages and eventually getting shot by Cassidy in that same coffee shop, you replied:  
_Perfect. Just let me get someone to cover for me and I'll be there in 16. _

_-Liv_

Once Elliot confirmed that he would be there waiting, you brushed your thumb over the home button, searched for the contact app, once found you looked through all the A contacts until a certain number was found.

"Amaro,"Nick's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Nick, it's Liv,"You started.

"Liv where the hell are you? Captain's not happy,"Nick responded quietly. I assume to keep your identity a secret.  
"Outside the precinct. Here's the thing, you remember my brother?"

"Simon…right?"Nick answered hesitantly.

"Right. Anyway his wife…well ex wife, Tracy, needs help with the kids because Olivia is sick. All she needs me to do is drop off Ty at school. Can you cover for me until I get back?" You lied to your friend.  
"Sure. I got your back,"He decides, ending the call right after.

As you stepped out the car, the frigid wind whipped around your hair, leaving goosebumps down your back. The wind gave one more warning as a sudden gust smacked you in the face. "Slow down,"it signaled to an unaware woman, walking at a quickened speed. If only you would have slowed down for a second and listened to it.  
_Errr_. The rusty old door croaked as you entered Muddy Water Cafe.

"Liv,"Elliot called out to you as he stood up. He looked older than I remember but he definitely is aging gracefully. Still handsome… um but I wasn't really checking.

"I hate you," you said. Out of all the things you could of said you chose I hate you. Yes I disagreed with the whole idea of you two meeting again but damn Olivia way to play it blunt.

"Well hello to you too," He said sarcasm oozing from his voice as he sat back down.

"You show up after three years of ignoring me and expect me to greet you with some meaningful hallmark card speech? Screw you!"You paused and then added,"You should be be happy I didn't put your balls in a blender." _There's that spunk. Point taken._

"The phone works both ways you know! When I didn't get a call from you I assumed you wanted some space so I sat back and waited for you to call the shots, you didn't call any ,"He said looking at you. He justified his actions and you fell for it. Did it not come to your mind that he lied? Remember you in fact did call him and left several voicemails practically begging for him to pick up the damn phone. Did he answer? No! And I find it interesting that the detective in you didn't find it slightly suspicious that he basically said 'You didn't call me. I got the message, so I didn't call you'.

"El, I'm sorry. I should have called you, it was wrong of me to think you would just come to me,"You replied. What the hell was that? You know what? Don't say anything until I'm done telling the story.  
"Are we okay?"Elliot asked.

"Always,"You answered. He reached over the table and placed his hand on yours. His awkward smile and gestures made you uncomfortable so you said:

"So, how are Kathy and the kids?"

"Richard and Liz are 20 now. Liz is at villanova university and majoring in Animal behavior and Ethology. Richard… he joined the marines. I gotta say I'm proud he found something he's good at even though I wasn't fully on board with his decisions at first," Elliot glowed with fatherly pride, "Kathleen's 24. She moved in with Maureen, who is 28, they started their own bakery."

"What about Eli?"You asked, remembering your favorite addition to the stabler family.

"Eli is seven years old. Can you believe that? Where the hell has the time gone?"

"Question I've been asking myself… El, can I ask you something?" You looked down at his hands. There wasn't a ring in sight.

"We got a divorce,"He revealed sensing her confusion.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," He continued staring deeply into your eyes.

"Oh,"Was all you could say at the time.

"We were partners for 14 years-"

"Did you plan this speech?"

"Olivia."

"Sorry. Continue"

"Olivia I've loved you for so many years. I can't take not being with you anymore. I needed to come see you and I needed to know if you felt or still feel anything for me at all. And it's okay if you don't feel anything for me, I just needed you to know how I felt. I mean still feel,"He finished his rant and looked up at you nervously.

_Silence._

"Please say something."

_Silence._

"Liv?"

"I'm in love with you. I don't know how. I don't know when. But I am. And time away from you couldn't change that." You blurted out. Did it ever occur to you, you have a boyfriend? You're taken, spoken for, off the market, you're not in the damn sea.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked.

"Where do you want this to go?" You replied in question.

"Wherever you want it to go,"You smiled at each other. A ringtone startled you both; it was yours.

"Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Captain, I'm fine,"You assured him.

"Then where the hell are you?! You don't get here soon and I promise you will be on desk duty until it's time for you to retire!" Cragen screamed.

"Ok, ok I'll be ri-"  
_Click. Dial tone. _

"And that's your cue to leave,"He chuckled releasing your hand.

"You heard that?" You joined his laughter.

"I think the whole block heard,"He joked. Then he stood up and walked around your table, grabbed your hand, and helped you up.

"I've missed you,"Elliot breathed, pulling you into a hug. When he released, he placed a soft kiss on your cheek. "See ya later,"He said as he left, leaving you there speechless.

As you walked into you're work place you were swarmed by your boss. "Where the hell have you been?!" He screamed.

"Helping Tracy with Ty and little Olivia. Is there a problem with that?"You lied to your boss. But, hey you got off. I guess that's what matters.

"There is when you don't tell me where you are! We are short staffed. I need you to show up Liv," He ended with an exasperated sigh.

"Well I'm here now and it doesn't look like I was needed,"You said hastily as you put your bag on your desk.

"Since you have so much to say why don't you sit and answer the phones for a week. Maybe two. Desk duty. Sit now,"And as if on cue the phones ring,"Detective Benson I believe you're needed." He then walked off to his office.

"Bastard,"You mumbled under your breath before you put the phone to you ear. After the call was done, you put your desk phone down and huffed.

"Fin, Rollins. There's been another college 'flash mob' in central station. Go."  
"I just got done with a case. Can you please cover me Liv?"Amanda asked from her desk.

"Awe bitch, did you not just see Captain can my ass? Like I want to go investigate some dumbass kids flashing their junk out all over the damn city. So backspace, delete that. Thank you. Don't come again. You're very not welcome," You snapped then picked up the phone,"Special Victims."  
Fin grabbed Amanda and tried not to laugh at the situation.

"HEllo. Is this Timz Pizza?" A hard Russian accent came over the phone.

"No this is the police,"You replied.

"But number he give me is this," A man said frustrated.

"Try the number again,"You said.

"He, he give me right number! He no stupid man!"The man screamed.

"Posmotrite tupitsa, moy grebanyy noga budet idti tak daleko v zadnitsu vam ponadobitsya stomatologa, chtoby pomoch' vam! If you ever need help call this number." You replied at an equal volume. As you hung up the phone rang again.

"Special Victims"

"You know Russia," The same man from before greeted you.

"Sir do you need help," You asked trying to calm down.

"What you had say is not kind. I do need help."

"How can I help you?"

"What is number to Timz Pizza Palace?" The man asked again.

"Sir… You are only suppose to use this line to report a crime. Now if you need to know something call 411. I'm sure they will help you find Timz Pizza Pallace." You said before hanging up.

Ten hours and 45 minutes later, you were home drinking a bottle of wine thinking about your day. That guy called 5 times. The first two times to ask for pizza, the third time he asked for 411's number, the fourth to tell you his name was Agripin meaning "wild horse" in English and he was single and interested; the fifth one was to give his addresss because you "accidentally" hung up. Everything else was quite normal. Elliot didn't call. Brian didn't call. But concerned citizens sure as hell did. Complaining about society outcasts that need to be throne into a cage with other outcasts until they get it right.  
And here you are sipping on your red wine like nothing's happened today.

_"Nothing has happened"_

Yea sure. Elliot comes back into your life and kisses you everyday.

_"It was a friendly peck on the cheek!"_

Someone is going to get hurt.

_"I'm a big girl I can handle myself."_

"Babe, you were pretty out of it just now. Are you ok?"Brian asks leaning over the couch looking at her like she has two heads. She sits upright and moves the bottle of wine out of his view.

"Yea I'm fine. Come sit next to me tell me about your day…well the stuff you can tell me about," Olivia answers patting their couch. But he doesn't sit instead, he picks up her bottle of wine and downs the rest of its contents then places it on their coffee table.

"Did anything interesting happen today Liv?" Brian asks turning off the tv.  
She shakes her head,"No."

Brian raises his eyebrows to act surprised,"Oh, really? Because at 9:20am this morning, my friend sent me this,"He holds his phone to show a picture of Elliot and Olivia holding a hands over a table,"and this." He slides his thumb right to left, changing the picture; it shows Elliot kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"I don't see the problem,"Olivia says bluntly, flipping the hair invading her face. The dumbfounded expression on Brian's face makes her continue.

"It was a friendly kiss on the cheek!" Olivia exclaims.

"The only person who should be kissing my girlfriend is me!"He shouts in her face.  
"Not Elliot Stabler,"Brian spits his name out like venom.

"You wanna tell me who I can and cannot be kissed by? Screw you! I'm my own person! And it's his god given right to kiss me" Olivia states, standing up from the couch.

"You're also in a committed relationship!"

"With a man who's never home!"She growls at him as he got closer and closer.

"That doesn't give you the right to screw your old partner!" She stops for a second. Olivia has never slept with Elliot Stabler but, she could play this out. If he wants to inflict pain two could play at this game.

"Well if you aren't going to do the job… I had to find someone else who could. And trust me, he's a hard worker,"She says flirtatiously licking her lips. Back and forth.

"You bitch!" Was all Olivia heard before she felt multiple sharp pieces of glass lodge themselves in her skull. "I will let no one have you!" Brian gnarls before she loses consciousness.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeeeeep!_

Olivia shoots straight up from her covers wide eyed and panting. She looks around the room flabbergasted. She is in her bedroom under the covers. There's a loud noise echoing off her walls; she looks around and sees it's just the alarm clock waking her for the morning. Her mind flashes back to what she thinks was last night and delicately as she can she pats the back of her head. No glass. No cuts. No stitches.

"Your losing it Benson," Olivia tells herself as her head lays back down on the pillow.

**Sorry about this chapter it's really confusing. I can explain it, basically she doesn't know if she's awake or not and there will be two universes were she lives in. One is a dream and one is reality but you, Olivia, and I don't know which one yet. Now that I think about it sounds supernatural. And sorry about the "awe bitch…backspace. Delete that" I was listening to Kevin Hart…he's my life.**


End file.
